


Boys and Their Toys and Their Six-Inch Rockets

by XaviaAndromedovna



Series: An Officer and a Medic [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Doctor/Patient, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Seduction, Voyeurism, inappropriate use of serving utensils, is that a thing?, role play, soap kink, this is the internet it's probably a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaviaAndromedovna/pseuds/XaviaAndromedovna
Summary: A week after falling out of a cake trying to resurrect his stripping routine, Donut is seated at the kitchen table thirst-watching Doc clean dishes with his shirt off.  Officer Hot Pants always gets his man.





	Boys and Their Toys and Their Six-Inch Rockets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. (Am I? Maybe a little)
> 
> Obvi I own neither _Red vs. Blue_ nor "Homewrecker" by Marina and the Diamonds.

A week after falling out of a cake trying to resurrect Officer Hot Pants, Donut is seated at the kitchen table thirst-watching Doc clean dishes with his shirt off. Sure, the official reason is the medic doesn’t want to get his shirt wet, but ever since Donut’s attempted seduction the air between them has been supercharged with sexual energy. They don’t talk about how Doc’s touches linger longer and his shirt seems increasingly optional. Donut isn’t complaining by any means; he’s become more blatant with his innuendos and may or may not have shortened his denim cutoffs even more. (He did. He definitely did. Doc almost choked on his water when he saw.)

But still, after a week of beating around the bush—and not even the fun kind—the _totally-healed-up_ sim trooper is ready for action like, yesterday. “Say Doc,” he starts, putting a little coyness in his voice as he runs his hands through his long pink hair. “I was wondering, when will I be cleared for physical activity?”

Doc carefully stops soaping up the final dish. “Well, you still shouldn’t do anything strenuous for another week or so, but some light exercise might be good for you.” He resumes soaping up the serving spoon, moving much more slowly than necessary.

“How light?” Donut teases.

Doc’s voice comes out gravelly and nervous. “This light.” He watches Doc’s hand move expertly up and down the length of the spoon. Good thing he’s sitting down, because if he wasn’t tenting before he’s sure he’s about to pop out the bottom of his shorts. Donut always loves a good roleplay!

He pushes his chair out a bit. “I’m not sure I’m getting it. Maybe you should demonstrate?”

Doc flushes as he rinses off the spoon and sets it out on the rack. “Maybe I should.” He wipes his hands dry on his pants. Eventually the motion just turns into him rubbing his palms across his thighs until he finally unbuttons his jeans. Donut tries not to react as the zipper opens but he’s beyond excited to see what happens next. Doc slides his pants down to his knees and reaches through the opening in his boxers to pull his penis out. The man’s just as hard as he is, with a dick as pretty as its bearer.

Of all the things Donut expected to happen next, it wasn’t for Doc to reach over and grab the dish soap. He squeezes some into his hand and begins lathering himself up just as slowly as before, up and down the eager shaft. Donut swears under his breath as he palms himself through his shorts. A finger ventures up past the hem of his shorts and sure enough the head is waiting right there to be stimulated. When he touches it, he inhales loudly, a sound mirrored by the man currently demonstrating his scrubbing technique.

They watch each other touch themselves for at least a minute before Donut dares ask for him to escalate. “Y’know, I’m much more of a hands-on learner.”

Doc slowly shuffles over, dick in one hand, soap in the other. It shouldn’t look sexy but somehow he gives it the right amount of grace. “Of course! I’m open to accommodating a wide range of learning styles.” He puts down the bottle and switches his grip so that his left hand is stroking himself and his soaped-up right hand is resting on Donut’s thigh. He reaches in and grabs the prize hiding just inches higher with the same fluid confidence he’s done everything else in this encounter. The focus in Doc’s eyes as they lock onto his draws a needy moan from Donut. “Do you feel that?” He nods, not trusting himself to respond. 

They’re able to establish a rhythm fairly quickly. Donut doesn’t know what to do with his hands—well, he knows what he _wants_ to do. “Can I try?”

Doc takes his hand off his cock in agreement as Donut reaches over and grabs the bottle of soap. He squeezes some out and encircles Doc in his palm. Doc lets out a grunt of pleasure that Does Things for the man currently servicing him. Donut takes note of the length and girth and decides it will fit perfectly where he wants it to, but for right now a little stroking is just what the doctor ordered!

He’s not sure whether the proper etiquette is to avoid or maintain eye contact, but it doesn’t matter because Doc has his eyes closed, breath shallow. When he opens them, they lock onto Donut’s and with a little more shuffling Doc is kissing him, tongues colliding in time with the movement of their hands. They stay like that for several minutes before the angle becomes too awkward to maintain and the soap loses its slickness.

Donut places his lips next to Doc’s ear. “What do you say we move this to the bathtub?”

Doc coughs. “That’s a great idea! Water therapy is excellent for reintroducing physical activity!”

“Wait here.” Donut places a final kiss on Doc’s cheek before slowly standing and sashaying to the bathroom. He draws a bath and adds some of his lavender bubble bath to it while he fixes himself up. After ensuring that all body parts are prepped for potential activity, he lights a couple candles, turns off the harsh fluorescents, removes his short shorts, and gets into the slightly-too-warm water. When he has the bubbles and his hair arranged just to his liking, he calls Doc into the room.

Having leaned into the scene a bit, Doc appears in nothing but his medic’s jacket, the tip of his penis peeking out just below the hem. He closes the door softly behind him and slowly lets the jacket fall to the floor. “Where do you want me?”

Donut draws his knees up to his face, bending over a bit to let Doc in behind him. The medic takes the hint and slips in behind his patient, his legs on either side, and draws the curtain. Donut reclines into Doc’s waiting chest and pulls his arms around him. They stay cuddled like this a moment, lost in the ambiance. Eventually, Doc’s hands travel lower and begin slowly working Donut under the water. He moans and places his hand on Doc’s thigh. Doc plants kisses along Donut’s neck, who turns his head so that their mouths meet. His hand moves higher along Doc’s thigh until he’s grasping his dick, focus divided between his strokes, Doc’s, and the dance of their tongues.

When he comes, he tries to move himself back to rub against Doc’s erection, but Doc stills him. “There’s plenty of time for that later,” he whispers into Donut’s shoulder.

“Well, at least let me return the favour!” He flips over so their fronts are facing; Doc shifts lower to accommodate the position change. Donut lays his weight on top of him and moves against Doc’s erection as they make out. Doc starts stroking while Donut ruts languidly against him, and a couple minutes later comes with a gasp. They cling to each other for a bit before draining the tub and starting the shower, their kisses giddy and playful.

“At this rate,” Doc muses, “you’ll be back in action in no time!”


End file.
